


Yugioh Yuri Requests 2017

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/F, request collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: A collection of Yugioh yuri (girlXgirl) requests I collected and wrote.





	1. SerenadeShipping (Yuzu X Serena)

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymously requested with Magical Prompt. I actually forgot this was one of the few that came with a prompt. So I came up with my own prompt and then when I saw this one already had a prompt I combined them into something I think turned out really fun!

“Hey Serena let's check out this shop next.” yelled Yuzu as she ran inside.

Serena let out a long sigh. She was already carrying so many shopping bags. Who knew that being a mage meant having so much gear. When she was in the fighter course all she needed was a weapon and some armor, although she hated the heavier bulky armor. Oh then of course she always forgot her whetstone and would never remember to polish her weapons. They got so dirty and dulled really fast that she went through them quickly.

Ever since she transferred to the mage class, her roommate Yuzu had been a huge help catching her up to speed already. Yuzu was a prodigy after all and she seemed to really enjoy passing on her gift. Yuzu was surprisingly patient with her despite the many reckless mistakes she had made. Serena had even almost blew up their dorm room once.

Serena thought about all the shopping they had already done today. They spent over a hour looking over different wands. Then even longer looking over material components. Yuzu was so frustrated that so many shops were out of bat fur. Serena wasn't really sure which spell needed bat fur but Yuzu went all over town just to make sure they had it. With all the stuff they had already shopped for what else could Yuzu want in this next shop?

Serena skipped a beat in terror after she walked in and realized what it was. A clothing store!

“Yuuuzuuu!” Serena shouted across the store.

Yuzu smiled, “Oh Serena what took so long? I have already picked out some great outfits.”

Serena marched right up to Yuzu and angrily whispered as she tried to not make any more of a scene, “Don't we have enough stuff already. Do I really need new clothes?”

Yuzu looked confused, “Oh the clothes definitely make the mage. You may not think clothes are that important compared to the armor fighters wear but different clothes have various enchantments that amplify different magical powers.”

Serena sighed, “Honestly I hate clothes. Can't I just be known as the nude mage?”

Yuzu looked puzzled, “While I guess if you want to focus on seduction magic that may be effective, but oh there are accessories even for that kind of magic too. Plus if that strategy failed then your tender skin would make a yummy dragon dinner. I will not allow that!”

“Ok fine.” groaned Serena, “I'll try on a few of the outfits you have picked out.”

Serena instantly regretted those words. After going to a changing room and trying on her first outfit she came out wearing a red and orange outfit.

Yuzu explained, “This is flame resistant mage clothes. You could hug a fire elemental with this one.”

Serena crossed her arms in front of her chest, “Umm Yuzu... I'm really cold. And my ummm... well I am just not comfortable like this!”

Serena went back and tried on the next outfit with blue and purple runes.

Yuzu explained, “This is cold resistant mage clothes! With these on you could go swimming in a frozen pond!”

Serena wiped sweat from her forehead, “Argh I'm stripping this off now. Way too hot!”

Serena nearly had the entire outfit off already before she even made it back inside the privacy of the dressing room. Next she tried on an outfit with green and yellow designs.

Yuzu explained, “They call this poison resistant mage clothes. You could eat up a whole buffet of poison mushrooms!”

Serena tilted her head, “Don't you digest food for hours?”

“Yeah so?”

“What if I consume poison and then change clothes an hour later? Do I suddenly get sick?”

Yuzu put her finger to her lip, “You know I never thought about that. I haven't tried it so I would know.”

Serena's dead expression stared menacingly at her, “Sounds like a scam. I'm getting out of it.”

Serena went back and changed into a royal looking outfit covered in various in gemstones.

Serena came out confused, “Ok please tell me what is gaudy outfit is?”

Yuzu's eyes sparkled, “That enhances gem magic! It is filled with luster. My friend wears it and she looks so beauti...”

“Whatever not my style.” Serena said unamused.

Serena went back and tried on a greyish looking dress that she couldn't even begin to describe. She stumbled out of the dressing room barely able to stand up straight.

Yuzu nonchalantly explained, “Oh I forgot what that one is called but it is suppose to have a lot of protection magic on it.”

Serena explained, “This thing is heavier than the heaviest plate mail I wore as a fighter! What scrawny mage could wear this!”

Serena went back to the dressing room and undressed before her knees collapsed on her.

She looked around and yelled over the stall, “Ok Yuzu that was all of them. I don't think I want any of them.”

Yuzu shyly said, “Oh well there is one more you could try on. It is pretty different from the rest but you might actually like it.”

Serena moaned, “Oh ok whatever, throw it over. I'll try it.”

Serena came out in a sailor outfit with a blue skirt, red ribbon, knee-high boots, long gloves, and a golden tiara.

Yuzu looked on in amazement as drool fell from her lips, “Sooo ummm I guess you hate it right? It enhances...”

“Moon magic.” explained Serena, “I can tell. I actually like it. We are going with this one.”

 


	2. SnowbirdShipping (Kotori X Rio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LilyLiegh. Requested CrystalShipping (Anzu X Mana) Imaginary Friend AU or SnowBirdShipping (Kotori X Rio) College AU. Since I don’t feel a great grasp of Mana’s character I went with SnowBird. I came up with the request of “School Play” and then remember she said “College AU” which is pretty close actually so funny how that works out.

“Oh fair maiden. Won't you please warm your heart to me.” Kotori did her best to remember the cheesy lines.

Rio turned away as she said coldly, “That shall not be. For thou haven't possess the fires of zeal.”

“CUT!” Takashi yelled! “That line is all wrong. Plus you need to speak up more. The audience can't hear that mumble.”

Rio pouted, “These lines are stupid and hard to say. Plus this goofy dress not comfortable.”

Rio stormed towards Takashi but she tripped on her dress and fell over. Everyone rushed over to see if she was ok. She had a small bleeding cut on her forehead and her knees were all bruised up.

Takashi announced, “Okay everyone make room. Lets get her to the nurse's office. Kotori you escort her, should help you two bond with your characters more. We'll rehearse some other scenes meanwhile.”

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Rio laid sitting up on a bed in the nurse's office. Still in her ridiculous royal dress she had to wear for the play. She envied Kotori's outfit which was more simple and that of a commoner.

Kotori sat in a chair by Rio's side. Kotori just stared at Rio without saying much. But Kotori's eyes showed that she cared for Rio.

Rio shifted as she moved her face to look away from Kotori and tried to make small talk, “This is a really dumb play. Why couldn't we have just done Romeo And Juliet or something?”

Kotori chuckled, “You know the class agreed that play is way too overdone. This play is more rare and exciting. I rather like the story.”

Rio snorted as she laughed, “That is because you get to be the main character. Everybody loves your character, the dashing hero. I got stuck as the boring Ice Queen. How am I suppose to act out her lines when I need to say them as lame as possible?”

Kotori tilted her head, “Maybe you are just thinking of the character wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Rio quickly asked.

“Well...” Kotori tried to find the right words. The Ice Queen is only cold on the outside. Deep down she has a warm caring heart that is waiting to be freed. That is the irony of her character.

“So?” retorted a frustrated Rio.

Kotori moved her head closer to Rio, “Maybe you just need to focus on playing a character that longs to feel love again but is too scared to.”

Rio blushed, “Feel love again? I've never even felt love in the first place before. Our school doesn't have many attractive people.”

“Hey why don't we practice our lines while you rest here.” Kotori suggested.

Rio couldn't believe what she had just heard, “That sounds horrible. I am suppose to be resting, not stressing myself out more.”

“Come on. No one else is here. No pressure. We can just practice finding our rhythm while no one sees us messing up.”

“Fine.” said Rio with a pout.

“Oh fair maiden. Won't you please warm your heart to me.”

Rio gave a heavy sigh and said, “That shall not be. For thou haven't possess the fires of zeal.”

Kotori grabbed Rio's hand which startled her, “Thou shall be mistaken. For I possess the fires that can melt the coldest cages. The zeal that move mountains.”

Rio shifted her body weight as she tried to remember her line, “If doth proclaims such bold statements then thou must proven such to me. Show me your flames.”

Kotori moved her face very close to Rio's face. Kotori's body was leaning over Rio's body nearly on top of her. Kotori's eyes stared deep into Rio's eyes who felt bounded by her gaze.

Kotori said slowly and intensely, “Then my zeal shall cover your soul and heart.”

Kotori moved her lips even closer to Rio as she quickly blurted out, “Wait Kotori, we haven't even practiced stage kissin...”

Rio was silenced by Kotori's lips rubbing against Rio's. They remained pressed together for several moments until Kotori finally pulled back. Rio blinked as she stared at Kotori dumbfounded.

“What does thou think Ice Queen? Has that reached thou heart?” Kotori said with a playful wink.

Rio laid in silence for a good moment before she replied, “The Ice Queen thinks her heart will be reached better with more kisses.”

“Wait that isn't in the scrip...”

Now Kotori was silenced by Rio grabbing her head and pulling her closer in for a long deep kiss.

After a few moments Kotori pulled back and gasped for air. Her blood was pumping fast as she tried to regain her senses.

Through Kotori's panting she said, “Since when are we doing the kiss scene with tongue?”

“Since when are our lips touching and not just doing a stage kiss?” Rio playfully teased.

Kotori blushed as Rio continued, “Besides your tongue seems to memorize lines so well. I figured if it touched my tongue then I might remember my own lines better too.”

Kotori bit her lip and yelled, “That is the dumbest cheesiest logic I have ever heard you dork! Yet I will humor you and test it out.”

The two kissed again.

 


	3. RoseKnightShipping (Aki X Sherry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackthunder-chan requested RoseKnightShipping (Aki X Sherry) with the prompt of them getting coffee together which I’m grateful I had otherwise I honestly think I would have had a harder time with this one. But instead I really love how it turned out!

Sherry sat in the cafe slowly drinking her coffee. Aki sat down across from her sipping on some kind of fruity tea drink.

Sherry said in a dull tone, “You're late. And what you drinking? Is that off the child's menu?”

Aki fiercely retorted, “Traffic was bad and parking was worse. Also why do you care what I am drinking?”

Sherry took a long sip of her coffee. “This is coffee, black coffee in fact. An adult drink. What you are drinking is sugary garbage that only a kid would like.”

Aki slammed her fist on the table, “Yeah while I bet your mouth taste like nasty coffee beans! I feel bad for whoever has to kiss you. Meanwhile my mouth is very sweet and kissable.”

Sherry blushed and looked away, “Hmph.”

Aki leaned in and asked, “Anyways you are the one that called me out here. What did you want besides rude remarks.”

Sherry looked back towards Aki and tilted her head back in a smirk, “In a month there is a big tag-team tournament coming up. I need a partner and you just so happen to be...”

“Not interested.” Aki interrupted.

Sherry's face went wide as she yelled louder than she wanted to, “What! How can you say that so easily? This is a rare opportunity, an honor in fact.”

“I'm kind of taking a break from dueling, I need to focus on school work. I've had more than enough world-saving duels that I don't think I can do a casual tournament for a while.” Said Aki in an uninterested tone.

Sherry looked down as she seemed like she was trying to hide her disappointment. She rose her coffee to her lips and drink it a bit fast. Her face contorted, clearly she burnt her tongue.

Aki sighed, “Why even ask me anyways? What about that big guy that is always around you?”

“Mizoguchi has never taken a vacation in his life so I sent him on a much needed long vacation.” Sherry explained.

“Well ask Yusei. Aren't you close to him or something.” said an annoyed Aki.

“Close? Are you crazy?” Sherry laughed, “Besides I already asked him first. He is traveling the world for some science project.”

“How about Jack?”

“The King?” replied Sherry with much sarcasm, “That asshole doesn't team up well with anyone.”

Aki's eyes shifted upwards, “Umm how about Crow?”

Sherry grabbed Aki's hand and looked into her eyes, “Look Aki, I really want you to be my partner. I felt a special bond with you the last time we dueled. Your deck might not be completely compatible with mine but I think we could come up with a good strategy to make it work.”

Aki's eyes narrowed, “If you feel such a special bond with me then how come you asked Yusei first?”

Sherry gasped and retracted her hand as she looked downwards. Was she about to cry? No. Aki couldn't believe Sherry would do that. Aki's foot gently tapped against Sherry's leg.

“Hey Sherry. Hey come one. I'm just teasing you.”

Aki moved her face closer to Sherry's when Sherry suddenly lifted her head and was now a breath-length away from Aki.

Sherry softly said, “Please Aki, be my partner.”

Aki leaned back so hard she nearly fell back on her chair. She took a deep breath. When did she become so short on air? Aki glanced over at Sherry's cute begging eyes. Then she glanced downwards and thought about her school work. Then she looked up and stared at Sherry who still looked deadly determined. Honestly she was quite beautiful like that.

“Fine!” Aki yelled in defeat, “I'll practice with you and we'll see if we have any chemistry together. No promises that I will join the tournament with you but we can try things out and see if that is the direction we should go.”

Sherry downed the rest of her coffee as she had an uncharacteristically large smile on her face which didn't seem to fit her but it was cute.

Sherry explained, “Ok let's go back to my place. We'll have plenty of space to mess around.”

Aki shook her empty cup, “Ok but first I need a refill. Oh and also I am only coming on one condition.”

Sherry stiffened up, “Umm fine, anything.”

“You are going to get yourself a fruity kid's drink.”

 


	4. LusterShipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 45darkrai requested either SerenadeShipping (Yuzu X Serena) o LusrerShipping (Yuzu X Masumi). Someone else requested SerenadeShipping so lucky for them they get both! I’ve written more LusterShipping than any other ship and yet I am still not tired of it.

“Are you sure you want to go to this?” Yuzu asked uneasily. “You always get so competitive at... well virtually everything that sometimes it you make it hard to just have fun and relax.”

Masumi laughed, “Aww come on my darling flower, I am not that bad. Besides you know this isn't a competitive game like Duel Monsters. There is no skill involved so it doesn't matter. I promise I'll be your good little gem.”

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

“B-14.” the announcer spoke

Masumi yelled under her breath, “Come on you fucken lousy asshole! Would it have killed you to call B-13 instead!”

Yuzu lazily put her chip on B-14 as she fought off the urge to die. She should have known better. Every single time Masumi is like this.

Masumi leaned against Yuzu as she looked as Yuzu's BINGO sheet, “What the fuck! You have that one too? Are you cheating sweetie? There is no way you have so many chips already. I mean look at my board. How am I suppose to catch up at this rate?”

“N-32”

Yuzu bit her lip and slowly replied, “We've been over this. It is all luck. No skill involved.”

“Damn I need to try harder.” Masumi clutched her fist.

“O-65”

“Didn't I just tell you there is no skill involved?” Yuzu yelled.

Masumi smirked, “Luck is a form of skill. I have beat several duelists because I had the heart of the cards and they didn't!”

“I-18”

Masumi quickly put her chip down, “Oh good I have that one.”

Yuzu mumbled to herself, “I just wanted to go to BINGO night for charity with my loving wife. Oh sure nothing could go wrong there. That is if my wife wasn't a complete total psychopath.”

“G-51”

Masumi shrieked as she put her chip down, “I am not a psycho... oh shit I have that one too. Hey look sweetie you know I just like to win. And if I lose to you then...”

“I-21”

Yuzu put the chip on.

Masumi gasped, “You are so close to winning. Oh no this can't be happening.”

Yuzu moved her arms and body over her board to hide it from Masumi, “Look at your own board, this one is mine.”

“N-36”

Yuzu picked up one of her chips while still hiding her board. Masumi panicked. Was that one of the numbers she needed to win. Masumi thought she saw that space as one of the last missing spaces. Oh no! Did she really just lose to Yuzu!

“B-13”

Masumi quickly put her chip and confirmed it really meant what she thought it did.

“BINGO!!!” Masumi yelled at the top of lungs!

Masumi rushed up to the front to claim her prize. But then again she already already had her prize, bragging rights that she won.

Yuzu placed a chip on her N-36 square and softly said to herself, “BINGO.”

Yuzu rubbed her ring as she looked upon her wife that was jumping for joy at her victory. Masumi may be really annoying and frustrating at time, all too often really, but Yuzu really did love seeing Masumi's smile whenever she won at anything.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymously requested. I think only a few people would request that but I love the challenge. We don’t have enough stories about Monster spirits so I am glad they did!

“Wake up Corn! We're going on a quest!” Entermate Uni yelled out.

Entermate Corn rolled over and groaned, “Why? I would rather just keep sleeping.”

Uni jumped on top Corn and started tickling her. Corn rolled and flailed, trying to shake Uni all while laughing but all that ended up happened is them both felling off the bed.

Corn groaned, “Ok I guess I am up now, unfortunately.”

“Get dressed silly so we can go adventuring.” explained an excited Uni as she gave Corn a quick kiss on the cheek.

After several minutes they both geared up to go outside into the vast world.

“So what is this quest anyways?” Corn asked.

Uni cheerfully explained, “Pen wants us to go dragon hunting! We are looking for the Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.”

Corn shivered, “Venom? A fusion dragon? That sounds really scary and intense! Why does Pen want us to find this dragon anyways? Is she having a dragon reunion?”

“While once we find the dragon we are suppose to summon her and then Pen will take care of the rest. I think she is going to beat up this dragon. We do this and another month of rent is paid for.”

Corn exclaimed, “Wow! Another month will be taken care of! You should have started with that. That means more time to sleep in and relax. Let's go find this dragon!”

Uni pouted, “When did you become such a lazy bum? You used to be more energetic.”

Corn wrapped Uni in a tight hug, “I want to spend that time cuddling with you, silly dork!”

Uni blushed, “Yeah ok ok I like the sound of that but lets focus on our quest!”

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

The duo spent some time traveling beautiful gorgeous scenery as they went on their epic quest. That is until they came to their rumored destination, a venomous swamp. It didn't take long for a giant fearsome purple dragon to appear before them in a bad mood.

The dragon spoke in an intimidating tone, “Who dares trespass in my domain, the Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!”

Uni yelled in terror, “Oh no! You were right, he really is scary!”

Corn confidently said, “Who cares! Let's just summon Pen and get our rent paid.”

Uni and Corn held each others hands and placed the tips of their horn against each others. They pressed their lips against each others in a kiss that brought fourth a flash of light summoning Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Pen charged at Ven and the two dragons battled! Both Corn and Uni kept backing away but the carnage radius kept increasing.

Corn yelled, “Ok the quest is over! Can we please escape the big scary boss monster and go cuddle already?”

Uni pouted, “But Pen seems to be losing. If she does, that purple dragon is going to come stomp on our house for vengeance.”

“No way! Let's go help Pen and beat it up!” yelled an enthusiastic Corn.

Corn charged in and stabbed her horn into Ven's stomach!

Ven groaned, “Was that suppose to hurt?”

“Come on Corn! I'll show you how it is done! You need to put your shoulders into it!” yelled Uni as she ran up and impaled Ven on her horn.

Ven was more annoyed than hurt and he was about to crush the two girls impaled in him but while he was distracted by them, Pen unleashed a Spiral Strike Burst that hit him perfectly and killed him.

Corn yelled, “Oh no he was a venom dragon! What if our horns are covered in deadly venom now?”

Uni's eyes went wide, “Why didn't you think of that before you stabbed him!”

Pen wanted to thank Uni and Corn for their help but the two girls were already running off towards a pond to bathe and wash each others' horn off.

 


End file.
